


Would you be into that?

by Gates_of_Ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Sex Toys, but very sexual, solangelo being cute sexy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Nico's been thinking.  It's not that he's unhappy with his current sex life – he'sdefinitelysatisfied.  Still, he's curious.  What's the deal with sex toys?  Are they really that fun?  What does that thing do?  And, most importantly, what does Will think of all this?





	Would you be into that?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been hanging around my folder for a loooong time and I finally decided to post it.
> 
> (As a side note, I'm still working on _Ashes._ It's just evil and consuming my soul. I might take a little break and write a sequel to the exterminator au I wrote a while back.)

“Have you ever thought about sex toys?” Nico asked one day, completely out of the blue.  He was lazily lying on top of Will while they lounged on the sofa.  Will didn’t laugh, but he did blush. 

“Like what, dildos?” he asked.

Nico shrugged, trying not to feel nervous.  “Yeah, that’s one example.”

“Why would we need dildos?” Will asked.  “We both have perfectly usable dicks.”

“I dunno, it just adds an extra kink factor,” Nico said, his confidence falling.

“Do we _need_ an extra kink factor?  I wasn’t under the impression that you were dissatisfied with our current routine.”

“No, I’m not – of course not,” Nico said quickly.  “It’s...never mind.  Forget it.”

“I was kidding,” Will said, reaching for Nico’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  “We can talk about it.  What were you thinking?”

“I mean, I don’t know, it’s not like I had anything _specific_ in mind, I was just wondering how you felt about it,” Nico answered timidly.  “There are...you know, different kinds of things and...um....”

“Have you been watching porn again?” Will teased.  Nico flushed and grumbled incoherently, not wanting to admit that Will was right.  Rolling his eyes as he squeezed Nico’s hand, Will said, “Chill, Nico.  Everyone watches porn.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Stop making fun of me,” Nico growled.

Will chuckled.  “Okay, I’ll stop.  What do you want to do?”

“I...well, I don’t know,” Nico mumbled.  “There are...a lot of different kinds out there.  I...uh....”

“Do you want to look some stuff up?” Will asked helpfully.  Nico breathed out in relief.  It sounded much easier to look up toys and _show_ him than to describe exactly what he was picturing.  When Nico nodded, Will squeezed his hand.  “Go get your laptop – or mine, doesn’t matter.”

Nico pulled away from Will and grabbed his laptop from the other room, opening it as he was on his way back.  Will had moved so that he was sitting upright and Nico reclaimed his seat between Will’s legs, pulling up a browser (in incognito mode).

“What do I type in?” Nico asked.

Nico felt Will shrug against his back.  “I dunno.  Do a search for ‘sex toys.’”

Nico did so, feeling embarrassed to even type the words.  He clicked on the first link and the website that came up listed categories of toys to choose from.  Will reached around him and moved the curser to click on ‘male sex toys.’

“Oh,” Nico said in surprise.  “That’s a rather...anatomically correct vagina.”

Will laughed.  “It’s a masturbation toy,” he said.  “I’m sure there are ones shaped like butts, too.”

“I know what a fleshlight is, Will,” Nico grumbled, face heating up in embarrassment.

Will kissed the side of Nico’s neck.  “Relax,” he said.  “It’s just you and me, okay?  Nothing to get embarrassed over.”

Nico took a deep breath and his cheeks cooled as his blush faded away.  “What do you want to look at?” he asked, circling the curser around the options to narrow the results.

“Let’s try...wait, what’s a penis sleeve?” Will said, frowning at the screen.  “Click on that.”

Nico was relieved that this was somewhat new territory for Will, too.  When Nico did click on it, they both stared at the screen for a second, trying to digest what they were looking at.

“Why...why does it have spikes on it?” Nico asked.

“That looks kind of freaky...and painful,” Will agreed, so Nico scrolled down the page to find some simpler penis sleeves.  “Huh,” Will said.  “I guess they’re supposed to add texture or something?”

“Or...make it wider?” Nico said.

Will cocked his head to the side.  “Or maybe longer?”

“But _why_ would _anyone_ want the texture of _spikes?”_ Nico asked.

“Hey, people have kinks,” Will said.  “But I think your penis is fine.  No additions needed.”

“Aren’t you a romantic?” Nico deadpanned, but he smirked when Will nuzzled his neck.  “Okay, then, next category!” he said, going back to the ‘Male Sex Toys’ menu.  “What are cock rings?”

“They go around the penis to keep you erect,” Will explained.

“Oh,” Nico said simply.  “That sounds kinda uncomfortable.”

“I don’t know, as long as it’s not for an unreasonably long time I think it would be okay,” Will said.  “It’s not like we’d leave it on for _hours._ Just long enough to draw it out.”

Nico blushed at the thought of Will wearing one, fucking him long and hard – or maybe Nico fucking Will, being able to enjoy Will’s heat for longer than usual....  “Let’s try prostate massagers.”  Nico clicked on that page.  The toys that appeared showed toys with an odd curve to them, angled to hit the prostate just right.

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen one of those,” Will admitted.

“Some of them _vibrate,”_ Nico added, scrolling down the page.  “That’s actually kind of hot.”

“That one has an attached cock ring,” Will said.

The image on the screen took Nico by surprise, making him feel unexpectedly aroused.  The picture displayed a dildo encased in a cock ring with a strap attaching it to a prostate massager.  His mind immediately imagined what it would be like if Will fucked him while wearing something like that – Will could fuck him all night long, his orgasm stalled by the cock ring and his dick flushed and achingly hard from the dual stimulation of Nico’s ass and the prodding at his prostate....

Will might have been thinking about something similar, judging from the way Nico thought he felt him get a bit hard.

“Okay, let’s look at dildos now,” Nico said, returning to the main ‘sex toys’ menu and clicking on that category.  The page loaded pictures of dildos of all different shapes, sizes, and colors, and listed several more specific categories as well as options for length and girth.

“They make dildos that are over 10 inches in circumference and longer than 16 inches?” Will said in shock.  “Click on that, I want to see.”

“Will, I do _not_ want–”

“I don’t want to _buy_ it,” Will said.  “I just want to _look_ at it.”

Nico sighed, but did it anyway.  When the image loaded, both of them were silent for a second.

“That...that’s kind of scary,” Nico said.

“Yeah,” Will agreed.  “My butt hurts just looking at it.  Okay, back to the normal dildos.”

They scrolled through pages and pages of dildos, occasionally making jokes about them or voicing interest in something.  When they saw a dido with a suction cup attached to the base, Nico imagined himself on his hands and knees, Will behind him, caught between Nico’s ass and the dildo on the wall, fucking into Nico and pushing himself back onto the rubber penis, panting and moaning in Nico’s ear....

Or maybe Nico would be the one between Will and the wall, his dick inside of Will’s slick hole even while his own ass was filled with cock.

He voiced that idea and Will groaned, his hips lifting to rub his groin against Nico’s back.

There were dildos that vibrated, ones with balls attached, ones made of glass.  Many of them had a pointy thing attached to the base, so Nico asked Will what it was for, as it didn’t seem very comfortable.

“It’s...uh...for females,” Will explained uneasily.  “A clitoris stimulator.”

Nico decided to scroll past those. 

They looked at ribbed dildos, inflatable dildos, dildos that had simulated orgasms.  There were dildos that lit up, dildos shaped like tentacles, and even ones shaped like hands.  He stopped scrolling when he saw a double ended dildo.  It was curved and long, with a cockhead at either end.  “How would you...could that work?” he asked, very interested in the idea of the two of them getting fucked at the same time.

“Um...we’d both be on our knees,” Will said.  “We’d have to loosen each other up pretty well, I think, so that it slips easily.”

Nico swallowed.  He could picture Will’s ass bumping against his as they both fucked themselves on the same dildo, crying out in pleasure as they shared their toy.  “Would you be into that?” he asked.

Will cleared his throat.  “I’d...yeah.  I’d be very into that.”

“Maybe....” Nico started hesitantly.  “Maybe we’d...um...we could take turns doing each other first, just to loosen up.  Then...we could...do that.”

Will didn’t answer for a second, and Nico wondered if that was a bit overkill, but then Will dropped his head on Nico’s shoulder.  “There’s no way we’re not having sex tonight,” he muttered.

Nico turned his neck and grabbed the back of Will’s head, forcing him to lift his head up and kiss him.  “Definitely,” he agreed.

By the time they moved on to look at butt plugs, Will was grinding against Nico’s back and his hand was stroking up and down Nico’s crotch.  Nico kept turning his head to kiss and lick and bite Will’s neck while Will whispered about them wearing the plugs out in public, about going to a nice restaurant with something buried in their asses, about how they’d blush and shift in their seats, fighting back their moans.

“Let’s look at the bondage stuff,” Will suggested, reaching around Nico for the mouse pad.

Nico jolted uncomfortably at that.  “Will, I don’t...I don’t think....”

Will hesitated.  “I wouldn’t ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with, Nico,” he said seriously, even though his eyes were still dilated and his cheeks still flushed.  “I’m just curious and I’d like to look.  Are you okay with that?”

Nico swallowed and nodded, but when Will started to click on the page, Nico grabbed his hand again.  “And what you said before,” Nico said quickly.  “About the...the public thing.  That was hot when you said it, but I don’t think....”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to do that in reality, either,” Will agreed.  “It’s just dirty talk.  Just fantasizing.”

“Okay,” Nico said.  “Okay, good.”  Nico released Will’s hand and Will clicked on the bondage toys page.  There were a variety of categories to choose from, but Nico pointed at the ‘light bondage’ option, not quite wanting to look at the heavier stuff right away.

Will clicked the page that Nico had indicated and the screen showed images of silky restraints and fuzzy handcuffs.  There were different kinds of gags – which Nico _did not_ like – as well as blindfolds – which made him uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the gags.  The idea of losing the ability to speak seemed terrifying to him, and while losing his sight was also frightening, he felt like not being able to talk stripped his power even more.  The darkness he could deal with.  But limiting his ability to communicate?  He wasn’t okay with that.  There were collars, too, and those made Nico feel extremely anxious.  He and Will were _always_ equals, and if one of them were to wear a collar or if one of them were to even _imply_ ownership over the other, he felt like it would ruin one of the things that Nico loved about their relationship.  He knew that other people used them – liked them, even – and still had happy, healthy relationships, but Nico didn’t think it was right for him and Will.

“Will–” Nico said uneasily.

“Don’t like it?” Will asked, pressing a reassuring kiss to Nico’s cheek.  “We can stop looking.”

“Are...are you interested in this stuff?” Nico asked.

Will sighed.  “Not the hardcore stuff,” he said.  “But...I’ll admit the idea of you tying me up kind of turns me on.”

“Oh,” Nico whispered, and he realized he was very much okay with that idea.  He imagined binding Will’s wrists, playing with Will’s body while he could do nothing but lie there and enjoy it....

“It’s fine, we don’t have to do that,” Will assured before Nico could get too carried away in that fantasy, going back to the normal sex toys.  “It’s not a big deal.”

“Why do you want that?” Nico asked.

“Nico, it’s fine–”

“No, it’s...maybe it would be okay,” Nico said.  “Just tell me what interests you about that.”

Will took a deep breath.  “You’re...you’re really tough,” he started.  “You’re small, but you can beat Percy _and_ Jason in a sword fight.  You’re really strong and...it kinda turns me on when I think about you using that on me.”

Nico trailed his fingers over Will’s arm, his heart thudding heavily in his chest.

“Sometimes I think about you just taking what you want from me,” Will admitted.  “I like it when you get aggressive.  I like it when you tell me what to do.”

Nico set his laptop aside and rolled over, pressing his hands on either side of Will’s head and looking down on him.  “What would you want me to do to you?” Nico asked.

“You’d bite me and bruise me,” Will said, looking up at Nico with wide, blue eyes.  His expression was so sincere that it took all of Nico’s self control not to kiss him.  “You’d be so rough and you’d _wreck_ me.  Gods, you’d play with me and make me feel good and then you’d _take_ and...it just...I _really_ like it when you get aggressive.”

“Wouldn’t you want to be in charge some times?” Nico asked.  “Would you want to do that to me?”

Will looked at him with an expression that Nico couldn’t quite make sense of.  It was serious and aroused, but there was something else in there and Nico wasn’t sure what it was.  “Yeah, but it would be different,” Will said.  “When it’s you in charge, I want you to be assertive and bossy and rough and I want you to tease me and take from me.  Maybe sometimes I’d get like that, but most of the time, I want to _worship_ you.  I want you to lie there and let me touch your body.  I want you to let me take you apart.  I want to tell you how good you are and I want to see you open up to me.”

Nico licked his lips.  “Maybe sometimes I like it rough,” Nico said.

“Oh, I can worship you roughly,” Will promised with a smirk.

“And if we don’t like it?”

“The second one of us stops having fun, we’ll stop.”  Will touched Nico’s hip gently.  “Nico, we don’t have to do any of this.  It’s _my_ fantasy, not _ours._ I’m perfectly happy with the way things are now.”

“We could try,” Nico said.  “No whips.  No collars.  No gags.  No blindfolds.”

“Okay,” Will agreed.  “But not right now.  From what I understand, this can get kind of dangerous – physically and emotionally.  We’ll have to do more research.  I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

“Got it,” Nico said.  “And if I don’t want to do it anymore?”

“We’ll stop right away,” Will promised.  “But you have to promise to tell me the _moment_ you feel uncomfortable.  Don’t worry about what I want to do.  We have to _both_ want to do it.”

Nico nodded.  “Okay.  And the other stuff?  The toys?”

“Do you want to try them out?”

“I...yeah,” Nico admitted.  “If you want to.”

“Trust me, Nico,” Will said, “I’d _love_ to.”  Rolling his hips up to grind against Nico, Will added, “But for now, there are more pressing matters to attend to.”


End file.
